The present invention relates to a dry land swimming training apparatus, and more particularly relates to such an apparatus which can provide a strengthening workout or an endurance workout to a user while simulating the forces on and movements of a person swimming in water.
The present invention relates to an improvement in conventional swimming training apparatus of the type having a frame, a bench secured to the frame to support the torso of the user in generally horizontal position above a supporting surface, level means secured to the frame behind the bench to supportably receive the user's legs and permit swimming-like motion thereof and arm movement means secured to the frame for gripping by the user's hand to permit swimming-like (simulated-swim) motion thereof.
Such a conventional device is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,716 of Mitchel et al issued Jan. 22, 1963. This device comprises a relatively complicated arrangement for instructing swimming and for exercising, providing a bench to support a user in horizontal position and arm and leg movement levers mechanically secured to a frame beneath the bench. The arm movement means consists of a crank mechanism which pivots about a central axis, one such mechanism being provided for each arm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,614 of Hessburg issued May 14, 1974, describes and illustrates a swimming training device having a bench on which a user is supported, and ropes, at one end of which are weights offering weight resistance for the user's arms and legs, and at the other end of which are means for gripping by user's hands or securing about a user's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,396 of Hooper issued Aug. 27, 1985, describes an exercise machine using pulleys to provide resistance for the user's arms. Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,634 issued Dec. 27, 1983, features a swimming simulator of the general type in question in which an air pump or a compressor offers resistance to the movement of levers to be moved by the user's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,740 of Iams issued June 23, 1987, describes and illustrates an exercise machine for simulating swimming motions having a bench, arm cranks and leg support means, the latter permitting limited motion of the thighs in a flutter kick movement. Resistance to the movement of the leg support means is provided by, for example, piston means.
Other patents of general background interest describing and illustrating swimming motion training apparatus, in which lever arms or the like emulate and coordinate both arm and leg movement, as well as possibly body movement, include U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,013,520 of McDermott issued Sept. 3, 1935, U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,224 of Hess issued Oct. 29, 1935, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,775 of Hudson issued Apr. 9, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,124 of Kabisius issued Feb. 3, 1935. Other swimming instruction or swimming exercise devices, of general background interest are described and illustrated in Becker U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,391 issued Feb. 14, 1950, Andrews U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,921 issued May 8, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,646 issued Feb. 12, 1974. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,520 issued Jan. 15, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,746 issued Apr. 9, 1985 teach exercise apparatus of a more general nature.
All of these prior art devices, even though often designed specifically for swimming exercises or training, are deficient in one or more ways. For example, the benches for torso support may be completely flat and uncomfortable and potentially injurious to the user in the performance of certain swimming movements. The motion permitted by the arm movement means may be restricted by the crank mechanism. The apparatus may not be adjustable to different sizes of persons, or only partly adjustable. The muscle movement and conditioning achieved by the swimming training apparatus by such conventional devices may only be partially representative of that required for swimming. Most importantly, these conventional devices do not permit the simulation of many different swimming strokes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical swimming training apparatus of the type in question which is fully adjustable to different sizes of persons. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which is safe and comfortable to use, which permits the simulation of many different swimming strokes and which emulates accurately the swimming motion and forces required by a swimmer for those swimming strokes.